Rosery
by MiracleZa
Summary: When Love is Blind. Ketika cinta itu buta, ketika cinta itu harus memiliki. Itulah cinta bagi seorang psychopat bernama Rosery yang terobsesi pada OH SEHUN membuat hidup dan nyawa maknae EXO itu dalam bahaya.
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE:** Rosery

 **AUTHOR:** Za

 **MAIN CAST :** Oh Sehun

 **OTHER CAST:**

EXO OT9

BTS Jungkook, Suga, Jin

 **OC:** Rosery

 **LENGHT:** Chaptered

 **GENRE:** Brothership, Crime, Action, Gore, Angst, Psychology

 **RATING:** PG-13

 _ **DISCLAMER:**_

Oh SehuN, EXO dan BTS ciptaan Tuhan, milik orang tua dan Agensi mereka, Za hanya meminjam Sosok mereka kecuali Oc Rosery karakter ciptaan Za, milik Za sepenuhnya.

Cerita asli lahir dari imaginasi dan ide Za.

Pernah Za publish di Wattpad id miracleza dengan Judul yang sama.

This story just for entertaint.

Warning :

Za meminimalisir typo, namun Za manusia biasa yg tidak luput dari salah, jadi maafkanlah.

Za tunggu feedback nya. Please no plagiat. No bash.

 _ **SUMMARY**_ **:**

When Love is blind. Ketika cinta harus memiliki.

Itulah cinta bagi seorang psycopat bernama ROSERY yang begitu terobsesi pada SEHUN. Cinta Ekstrimnya membuat maknae EXO itu dalam bahaya.

=========R.O.S.E.R.Y=========

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Oh Sehun POV**

Di sini lah aku, menikmati lembayung senja Paradise Island, negeri dengan keindahan yang penuh pesona, sepertiku, batinku narsis.  
Sayang rasanya melewatkan momen berharga ini,entah kapan lagi aku bisa ke negri ini.  
Ya, senja ini hari terakhir kami di Hawaii.  
Kuabadikan dengan camera Handphoneku dan membaginya dalam akun instagram oohsehun milikku.

Tak perlu waktu lama ratusan komentar bermunculan.  
Aah..begitu banyak cinta dan perhatian tertuju padaku.  
Senyum bahagia mengukir di wajahku saat kubaca komentar _followers_.  
Masih berkutat dengan _Gadget_ , mataku tertuju pada satu nama yang mengingatkan pada sosok misterius pengirim ratusan surat bertinta merah dengan aroma lembut rose yang setia hadir dalam hidupku sejak debut. Ya,itu dia

#Rosery Cinta itu buta Sehun. Aku akan membawamu dalam kehidupan yang lebih indah dari lembayung senja di fotomu.

===rosery===

Rasa apakah ini ? Gundah tanpa alasan menghantui hariku sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Korea.  
Hati kecil ini berbisik akan ada hal buruk menimpaku.  
Rasa gelisah ini membuatku tak bisa terlelap walau kantuk menyergap selama penerbangan.  
Raut kecemasan tersirat di wajahku tanpa ku bisa paparkan penyebabnya.  
Ekspresi ini mengundang tanya _Hyungdeulku_ , mencari tahu keadaanku, mencoba memberi ketenangan bahwa semua akan baik baik saja.  
Namun rasa itu tak jua hilang.  
Inikah firasat ?

===rosery===

Disinilah aku, Incheon airport dengan segala fasilitas dan kemegahannya.  
Rasa lelah menggelayut tubuhku.  
Aku rindu kamarku, kekasih putihku Vivi yang menggemaskan.

"Haaah", desahku menatap nanar lautan fans diluar bandara.  
Hal rutin yang selalu aku hadapi konsekwensi dari pencapaian kerja keras EXO.  
Tapi kali ini berbeda, ketakutan menghinggapiku.

Aku hanya ingin pulang, jerit hatiku.  
Tak ada hasrat sedikitpun bahkan hanya untuk tersenyum pada mereka yang meneriakkan namaku.  
Rasa pening dengan cepat menguasaiku saat kilatan lampu flash membabi buta menyerang. Menunduk, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Ahh, itu dia bus nya, sudah de..."

Jleb !

Terpaku ... diam ... Seakan sang waktu berhenti.  
Sesuatu yang tajam menghujam perutku menarik semua indra tubuhku tuk merasakan arti kesakitan yang tak pernah terbayangkan olehku.  
Darah mengalir tak terbendung mencabut semua kekuatanku tuk tetap berpijak.  
Siapakah ini yang memelukku erat, dengan aroma rose yang familiar di indra penciumanku.  
Aku ingin lepas berontak tapi tubuh ini tak lagi mendengar perintah otakku.

"W... _Wae_... ?"

Hanya kata itu yang sanggup kuucapkan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, bersamaan dengan aroma besi yang mengalir dari mulutku, rasa sakit di luar batas ini kembali menyeruak.

"ROSERY "

"Jerit histeris menggema berbanding terbalik dengan degup jantung ini yang perlahan melemah.  
Sekelebat memori menari di pikiranku.  
Cahaya itu datang seiring kesadaranku yang menghilang..."

.

"Ini aku, Rosery... S _aranghae_ Sehunnie... "

===rosery===

 **Rosery POV**

Wajah malaikat dengan kulit seputih susu itu terbingkai rapi dalam deretan foto yang memenuhi satu sisi ruang bercat merah.  
Aroma mawar yang lembut menyeruak memenuhi ruangan yang temaram.  
Sehun, _maknae_ EXO itulah pemilik wajah malaikat itu yang begitu digilai wanita.  
Bukan... Bukan hanya wanita tapi juga pria dan akulah pria itu...  
Aku yang setia mengirim surat bertinta merah dengan aroma rose.  
Aku yang selalu hadir di setiap tour dan konsermu di Seoul.  
Aku yang begitu memuja dan membelamu di social media dan akun pribadimu.  
Aku yang tersakiti saat melihatmu lelah dan terluka...  
Aku yang setia berdiri di depan kantor SM dan _Dorm_ EXO hanya untuk mengobati kerinduanku dan mengabadikan dalam foto.

Ya... Itu aku. Akulah ROSERY, _Fanboy_ setiamu.

.

Hari ini kau pulang my lovely Sehun.  
Berhari hari tak melihatmu membuat gumpalan rindu ini begitu menohok hatiku menyesak dada.  
Berita di media begitu gencar mengabarkan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu.  
Sakit sesak mematikan seluruh kebahagian hidupku.  
Kutak bisa lagi mengundur waktu.  
Wanita yang selalu bersamamu selama liburan di Hawai sepertinya begitu menginginkanmu.  
Tidak kuijinkan rasa sakit ini terus mendera.  
Tak kan kubiarkan kalian bersama merajut indahnya madu surga dunia yang dinamakan cinta.  
Karena cintamu hanya untukku seorang.  
Hanya aku...  
Haruskah kusingkirkan dia dan siapapun yang mencoba memikatmu?  
Oh, rasanya sia sia saja karena akan selalu ada yang mencoba mencuri hatimu.  
Pesonamu memang tajam mencabik relung hati para wanita bahkan aku seorang lelaki luluh lantah oleh auramu.  
Dadaku sesak membayangkan cinta yang tak berbalas ini.

Seandainya dirimu yang menghilang... tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyentuhmu.  
Kurasa itulah jalan cinta yang terbaik buat kita Sehunnie...

.

OH SEHUN...  
Mengapa kau mengacuhkan semua perhatian yang kuberikan padamu. _WAE ?!_  
Bila aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak seorangpun juga.  
Lebih baik kau mati.  
 _Kajja_... Kita mati bersama.

===rosery===

Incheon airport, di sinilah aku menantimu dengan sepenuh jiwa diantara riuh hiruk pikuk ratusan fans yang menunggu.  
Peluh membasahi kening dan tubuhku.  
Pengorbanan ini tak akan sia sia dengan apa yang kudapatkan nanti.  
Dan untungnya, keadaan seakan bersahabat denganku.  
Penjagaan tak terlalu ketat,memuluskan rencana indahku. Mereka tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini.

.

Akhirnya tubuh putih menjulang itu terlihat olehku.  
Raut lelah di wajahnya tak menghilangkan ketampanan pangeranku ini.  
Kusibak lautan manusia dengan sepenuh kekuatanku, menuju engkau belahan jiwa.

.  
Jleb !  
.

Manik coklat yang berkilau indah tersamar oleh krystal bening yang membendung di matamu.  
Raut ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah pucatmu tetap terlihat indah di mataku.  
Sedekat ini aku denganmu Sehun...  
Memelukmu...  
Merasakan irama indah detak jantungmu...  
Menghirup aroma mint tubuhmu yang begitu membuai indra penciumanku.  
Seandainya bisa kuhentikan waktu, selamanya takkan kulepas dekapan ini. Namun semua itu hanya sebuah angan tak berujung.

Satu tanganku telah menghunus belati di perutmu menusuknya begitu dalam.  
Kurasakan cairan kental merah mengalir hangat di tanganku.  
Ringis kesakitan terdengar di sela tarikan nafasmu yang semakin lemah. Lelehan darah mengalir dari bibir ranummu saat ku tarik belati tajam ini.  
Kurasakan beban tubuhmu semakin berat di pelukanku.

"W― _Wae_ ?"  
Sebuah tanya terdengar lirih di telingaku.

"Ini aku, Rosery. S _aranghae_ Sehunnie ..." bisikku lembut seiring belati ini menghujam tepat di jantungku.

Akhirnya kumemilikimu .

.

 _Betapa aku mencintaimu._  
 _Betapa cinta itu buta._  
 _Kuharap saat terlahir kembali kita di takdirkan bersama karena aku akan tetap memilih untuk mencintaimu._

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **=COMA=**

Ruang ini tak berujung, melayang seperti deretan awan di langit.

Seperti klise film kuno, semua terlihat hitam dan putih.  
Di sinilah aku terdampar terpaku tak merasakan apapun.  
Tanpa sakit dalam keheningan.

"Di mana ini? Apa aku sudah mati?"

Kucoba bangkit dan berdiri, takjub dengan apa yang kurasakan.  
Tubuhku terasa ringan melayang tak berpijak.

"Apa aku di luar angkasa? Kenapa aku melayang? Hmm, sepertinya ruang ini tak memiliki gravitasi..."

"Atau—Mungkin aku jadi hantu tampan penasaran?" gidikku ngeri.

Berulang kali aku menyisiri ruang putih ini berharap menemukan jalan keluar tapi selalu saja kembali ke titik awal, terjebak sendiri dalam labirin yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya.  
Hanya bisa menjerit... Meratap... menangis... memanggil siapapun yang bisa membawaku keluar dari sini.  
Semua sia sia tak ada yang mendengarku.

.

Hmm... hangat. Sesuatu mengalir di pembuluh darahku, serasa ribuan semut merayap di tubuhku.

"Apa seseorang mendonorkan darahnya padaku? Siapa malaikat yang memberi cairan kehidupannya padaku? Oh Sehun... Bersyukurlah banyak yang mencintaimu" , pikirku bahagia.

.

Heii...  
Aku bisa mendengar suara suara yang berbicara padaku...  
Menangis untukku...  
Merasakan belaian di wajahku...  
Aku bisa merasakan genggaman lembut di tanganku...  
Aku merasakan kehadiran mereka yang menyayangiku.  
Appa... Oemma... Hyungdeul.  
Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba memberi isyarat bahwa aku disini dan menyadari kehadiran mereka tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.  
Aku tetap tertidur.  
Hanya mendengar, merasakan, dan menangis bahagia untuk semua cinta yang diberikan padaku.

"Aiish... Kenapa? Kenapa aku terkurung di ruang ini? Tidak bisakah roh ini keluar dari tubuhku, berjalan jalan dan berharap ada yg bisa melihatku seperti di drama yang pernah kutonton?"

Belum sempat kumenjawab semua pertanyaan dipikiranku, tiba tiba saja sesuatu menarikku ke dalam lorong kehampaan yang begitu gelap membiusku kembali dalam tidur panjang tanpa mimpi,tanpa indera.  
Aku koma... Berada diantara hidup dan mati.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa mencium aroma obat di ruang ini.  
Ya, bau khas rumah sakit.

" _Hyung._.. Itukah Kau?"

Suara Suho hyung begitu dekat ditelingaku.  
Yang kudengar hanya suara gemrisik tanpa aku bisa cerna apa yang Suho hyung katakan.

Tubuhku berusaha kuat memberi respon, berteriak mencoba bicara,menggerakkan tubuh dan tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya, mereka menyadari hadirku saat aku berhasil menggerakkan jari tanganku.

Kudengar pekik kebahagian _hyung_ , memanggil, entah siapa.  
Kurasakan remasan lembut ditanganku dan sesuatu yang dingin membasahi tanganku,

"Sepertinya _hyung_ menangis".

Aku terus berjuang memerintahkan diri ini untuk bangun tak hanya sekedar gerakan di jari tanganku.  
Ketika kesadaran itu mulai datang, tiba tiba rasa sakit mencekram seluruh urat nadi ku, menyerang kepalaku dengan hantaman rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa tubuhku berguncang tak terkendali. Kenapa tangan tangan kuat ini mencengkramku? Sesak... jantungku tak lagi bersahabat mememompa oksigen untukku... Tuhan, inikah saatnya?".

Dan samar samar tangis histeris terdengar sebelum semuanya hampa... Membeku.

* * *

Dunia hiburan Korea terguncang. Berita penikaman member EXO Oh Sehun menjadi _headline_ di semua media berita.

#GetWellSoonSehun  
#FightingSehun

Hastag yang menjadi _Trending Topic Worldwide_ sejak peristiwa itu.  
Teman,sahabat dan ExoL tak hentinya memberikan cinta mereka berharap agar Sehun bertahan dan sembuh.

.  
Seoul SKY Hospital  
Keadaan SKY Hospital tak seperti biasa, ramai oleh awak media yang gencar mencari berita terupdate keadaan Sehun.  
Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan di luar, di satu sisi bangunan Rumah sakit aura kecemasan dominan mewarnai raut wajah wajah yang berada di dalamnya.  
Lampu kamar operasi masih saja menyala merah.  
Beberapa waktu lalu suster memberi kabar bahwa Sehun kehilangan banyak darah dan memerlukan transfusi darah.  
Stock darah O di rumah sakit tidak mencukupi.  
Untunglah Ayah Sehun mendonorkan darahnya.

Satu jam berlalu, seorang suster berpakaian biru kembali tergopoh keluar.

"Kami memerlukan pendonor lagi".

"Ambil darahku, seru Baekhyun cepat. "Golongan darah kami sama"

"Mari ikut Saya ", ajak sang suster sambil melangkah menuju ruang Blood Sampling.

.  
Senyap mencekam yang dirasakan semua yang ada di ruang ini.  
Dua jam berlalu, akhirnya nyala lampu merah itu padam, menandakan operasi telah usai.  
Seorang dokter paruh baya masih dengan jubah operasinya keluar dengan raut wajah kelelahan.

"Dokter, bagaimana putra saya?", tanya sang Ayah penuh kecemasan.

"Sehun mengalami luka tusuk di perut mengenai jaringan hati yang menyebabkan pendarahan. Kami sudah menangani dengan cepat, semoga tidak akan terjadi komplikasi lainnya. Tapi...", jeda sang dokter.  
Raut wajahnya seketika menegang.  
"Keadaan tak terduga terjadi. Sehun mengalami _Syok Anafilatik_ , alergi obat. Maaf, Sehun Koma"

==ROSEY==

Matahari telah berganti bulan.  
Kamar VIP dengan fasilitas lengkap yang sengaja manajemen SMEnt sewa untuk istirahat member EXO serasa tak bertuan, senyap walaupun ada tujuh orang namja didalamnya.

Lay duduk di sofa dengan Kai yang tertidur di paha nya.  
DO sibuk mempermainkan jari jemarinya berguman tak jelas.  
Xiumin,Chanyeol dan Chen memaksa diri menikmati roti yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh walau terasa hambar dan sulit untuk sekedar melewati tenggorokan.  
Baekhyun terduduk di sudut ruangan dan terus saja menghela nafasnya.  
Keheningan seakan pecah saat Chanyeol menyadari ketidakhadiran Suho di ruangan.

"Jongdae, di mana Suho hyung?" , tanyanya pada Chen yang tengah menelan potongan terakhir roti di mulutnya

"Emm, tadi Hyung bilang akan menjenguk Sehun di ruang ICU"

"Oo.." hanya itu ekspresi Chanyeol untuk jawaban Chen karena perhatiannya teralih pada sosok Baekhyun.

Sreek-

Tiba tiba saja Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dengan sebungkus roti ditangannya.

"Baekkie, makanlah!", rayunya.  
Namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak bergeming. "Wajahmu pucat Baek. Tadi kau donorkan darahmu kan? Ayolah, makan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit".  
Baekhyun tetap diam, membungkuk ,meremas rambutnya dan mulai terisak.

"Kenapa semua terjadi Yeolli...? Kenapa Aku tidak peka dengan kegelisahannya. Kenapa aku tidak disampingnya saat di bandara tadi?", ratap Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.  
"Sstt... Tidak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Kau taukan Sehun kuat. Dia akan segera bangun dan menagih bubble tea pada kita. Semua akan baik baik saja _Baekkie. Gwaenchanayo_ ", ucap Chanyeol seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang menangis pilu didadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. _Mianhe_...", bisik Baekhyun lemah seiring tubuhnya terkulai dan perlahan kesadarannya pun hilang.

"CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER !"

==ROSERY==

Ruangan serba hijau ini dihiasi bunyi yang saling bersautan dari monitor dan alat alat medis penunjang kehidupan yang menempel di tubuh tubuh yang tertidur di kasur putihnya.

Disinilah Oh Sehun di dalam ruangan yang disebut _ICU._  
Wajahnya pucatnya begitu damai, tertidur panjang entah kapan akan terbangun.  
Jarum infus menancap erat di lengan putihnya.  
 _SpO2_ dengan setia menjepit ujung jari telunjuknya.  
Alat _ventilator mekanik_ terpasang di mulut membantu proses pernapasannya.  
Letak kakinya diatur lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Hun―Apa alat ini menyakitkan? Masih terasa sakitkah lukamu?" tanya Suho berbisik di telinga Sehun.  
Sebuah tanya yang Suho sadar tak akan berbalas.  
"Hun, Cepatlah bangun. Belum sehari kau tidur, _Hyung_ sudah sangat merindukanmu".

Seakan mendengar suara _Hyung_ nya jari Sehun bergerak membuat Suho terperangah.

"DOKTER !" , seru Suho. Raut bahagia dan terkejut bersatu  
terpancar di wajahnya.

"Sehun-ah... Kau dengar _hyung_ kan?" tanya asa Suho yang tak henti hentinya mencium jemari Sehun meninggalkan jejak airmata yg tak lagi terbendung.

DEG-

" _Wae_ — Kenapa Hun? Hun―HUN-AH !"

" _Ada apa denganmu Hun... Mengapa tubuhmu tiba tiba mengejang dan membiru?_  
 _ANDWE !_  
 _Jangan_ _pergi_ _Hun_ \- ...  
 _Tuhan_... _Tolong_ _Sehun_."

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 4**

 **=REVIVE=**

 _Pagi_ _tadi_ _perwakilan_ _manajeman_ _SMEnt_ _dan_ _Tim_ _Dokter_ _SKY_ _Hospital_ _mengkonfirmasi_ _keadaan_ _Sehun_.

" _Sehun mengalami trauma abdomen yang melukai jaringan hati dan mengalami pendarahan hebat.. Kami Tim Dokter telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, semoga tidak ada komplikasi lanjutan. Namun pasien mengalami syok Anafilatik dimana tubuhnya alergi terhadap obat yang diberikan selama proses operasi dan menyebabkan koma. Tadi malam pasien mengalami Apnea, berhenti nafas. Namun saat ini kondisinya stabil. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik dan terus memantau keadaannya"._

" _Terima kasih untuk cinta dan perhatian yang diberikan kepada Sehun. Saat ini EXO akan vakum untuk sementara waktu. Kami mohon dukungan dan doa dari semua pihak. Terimakasih"_

 _Seperti_ _diberitakan sebelumnya, Oh Sehun menjadi korban penikaman seorang sasaeng di bandara Incheon sepulang dari liburan di Hawai. Hingga saat ini pihak kepolisian belum mengkonfirmasi identitas pelaku yang masih dalam keadaan kritis setelah usaha bunuh diri_"_

Bip—

"Baekie... Hyung matikan ya".  
Xiumin mematikan TV tanpa menunggu izin dari Baekhyun yang sedari pagi hingga siang menjelang berjibaku dengan berita seputar Sehun.  
Diambilnya senampan menu rumah sakit dan meletakkan di ranjang Baekhyun.

"Makanlah sedikit", bujuknya lembut.

Baekhyun menggeleng malas. Pikirannya masih terpaku dengan rentetan berita yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Aku harap jahanam itu mati", rutuk Baekhyun pelan penuh kebencian.

.

 _Di_ _depan mataku, kulihat Sehun tergelatak di lantai dengan nafas tersengal lemah._  
 _Disampingnya_ _seorang_ _namja_ _tengah_ _meregang nyawa dengan smirk di wajah yang tak akan pernah kulupa tengah menatap Sehun._  
 _Tangan berdarahnya dengan erat menggenggam jemari sehun_ _enggan_ _terlepas_.  
 _Kurengkuh_ _tubuh_ _tak_ _berdaya_ _Sehun_ , _melepas_ _paksa_ _genggaman_ _jahanam_ _itu_ _darinya_.  
 _Darah Sehun mengalir tak terbendung._  
 _Tangan gemetarku menekan luka yang menyeruak dibalik kaos putih yang telah memerah darah dengan syal yang sebelumnya menjadi penghias leherku_.  
 _Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memanggil lirih namanya, menatap cahaya kehidupan di manik matanya yang perlahan memudar._  
 _Menangis, mencium surai hitamnya dan membagi kehangatan ke tubuhnya yang perlahan dingin._  
 _Tuhan, kuharap semua ini hanya mimpi._

.

"Baek... YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"  
Panggilan itu sontak menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan menatap intens pada sosok yang tak henti mengguncang bahunya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Baekie?", tanya Xiumin penuh selidik.  
Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum tak memberi jawaban.

"Jangan melamun. Makan dan minum obatnya ya...", ucapnya sarat perintah.  
Di ambilnya kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan, meletakkannya tepat di bibir ranjang Baekhyun.  
Helaan nafas panjang mengiringi tubuhnya duduk di kursi kayu itu.

"Kau tahu, betapa cemasnya Kami saat kau tak sadarkan diri tadi malam? Aku merasa akan gila melihat kau―dan Sehun yang kritis".  
Embun mulai terbentuk di mata member tertua EXO tersebut. Merasakan kesakitan yang sama yang juga tengah menggelayut di hati namja yang tergeletak lemah disampingnya. Digenggamnya erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau harus kuat Baekie. Kau harus sehat agar bisa menjaga Sehun." pintanya penuh pengharapan.

Baekhyun mengangguk berulang dengan lelehan air mata yang tak terbendung mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Senyum tipis tergurat di wajah pasinya.

"Hyung suapin ya?"

==rosery==

"Ya! _Pabbo_! Apa kau begitu lelah? Apa tidak bosan tidur selama ini? Aiish. Kau jelek sekali Hun"

"Ya Hitam! Jangan berteriak. Ini _ICU_ ", seru Chanyeol pada Kai tak kalah keras.

"Sstt... _Hyung_. Kau juga berteriak" bisik Kai menyadarkan.  
Seakan tak mendengar sindiran Kai, Chanyeol menunduk, mencium lembut kening Sehun dan merapikan rambutnya yang tidak tertata.

"Sehun-ah. Jongin benar. Wajah tampanmu hilang bila kau seperti ini? Apa kau rela si hitam itu menggantikanmu menjadi yang tertampan setelah hyung?"  
Diliriknya Kai yang sedang menatap sinis padanya dengan smirk nya yang khas.  
"Kau tahu, Baekhyun sakit karena memikirkanmu. Lay hyung menjadi lebih telmi dan DO semakin pelit bicara. Kami semua memiliki kantung mata yang bengkak karena kau. Kami takut kehilanganmu. Bangunlah, Kumohon..."

* * *

Tiga hari dua malam berlalu. Keindahan dan kehangatan musim gugur dirasakan penduduk Seoul kecuali di hati orang orang yang mencintai Sehun yang masih terlelap menikmati mimpi indah di tidur panjangnya.

Sebuah asa, sebuah doa, menggema di di setiap relung hati berharap keajaiban akan datang.

.  
.

"Sehun—Sehunnie... bangunlah.  
Kami merindukanmu... "

 _Genggaman tangan ini begitu hangat._  
 _Aroma lembut menenangkan ini begitu kukenal._  
 _Suara Suara indah itu menuntunku menemukan jalan keluar dari belenggu Labirin putih ini._  
 _Langkah kaki ini begitu ringan menyambut cahaya indah yang berkilau di depanku._

 _Perlahan kubuka mata, silau seketika menyakitkan mataku yang lama terpejam._  
 _Mengerjap menyesuaikan mata ini tuk bersahabat dengan cahaya._  
 _Rangkaian memori berputar di pikiranku mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi denganku._

 _Kecupan itu..._  
 _Senyum itu..._

 _"Oemma... "_

 _Tidak ada suara yang lolos keluar dari bibirku._  
 _Hanya dengan senyum tipis aku isyaratkan,_  
 _"Aku kembali..._

==rosery==

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut Sehunnie. Lukamu belum sepenuhnya pulih. _Hyung_ saja yang belikan bubble tea ya? Rasa coklat?" rayu Suho pada Sehun yang sedari tadi mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Hyung_... Aku bosan terkurung. Lihatlah kulitku bahkan lebih pucat dari vampire. Pokoknya aku ikut", balas Sehun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Disandarkan tubuhnya ke pintu memblokade siapapun keluar ruangan.

"Hei Sehun... Memangnya kau pernah bertemu Vampire? Bukankah kau itu Vampirenya", ejek Kai sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Kamjongin! Aku membencimu!" seru Sehun seraya mengangkat satu tangannya berusaha memukul Kai.

Kai berlari menghindar dan masih dengan tawa mengejek berseru,  
"Sehunniiie... Aku menyayangimu...", sambil kedua tangannya membentuk cinta.

Tak mau kalah, Sehun berlari mengejar Kai. Tiba tiba langkahnya tertahan, reflek memegang perutnya di mana luka itu terpatri.

"Aakkh", rintihnya. Raut kesakitan tergurat jelas di wajah pucatnya.

"HUN!"  
Kekhawatiran membayangi wajah _hyungdeul_ EXO.

" _Gwenchana_? Apa perlu kita ke rumah Sakit?" tanya Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran sambil memapah Sehun duduk di sofa. Sekilas matanya menatap tajam Kai menyalahkannya karena membuat Sehun kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Hun... sakit sekali ya? Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ayo Aku gendong ke mobil", bujuk Kai penuh penyesalan seraya memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menggendong sehun.

"Plakk !"

" _Appo! Wae_? Ini sakit Hun...", ringis Kai sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Sehun.

"Ha ha ha..."  
Euforia kemenangan tak terbendung di balik tawa Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Kau menipuku?! Awas kau OH SEHUN!"  
Seketika suasana dorm menjadi ramai oleh tingkah duo _maknae_ KaiHun.

 _Itulah_ _Sehun, baby maknae kami._  
 _Dibalik wajah dinginnya, dia begitu manja dan menggemaskan membuat siapapun akan mencintainya._  
 _Tiga minggu sudah berlalu, namun trauma itu masih membayangi._  
 _Kami tidak akan pernah membiarkan sehun sendiri._  
 _Kami tidak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan._  
 _Kami akan menyayangi dan saling menjaga satu sama lain._  
 _Tolong cintai maknae kami._  
 _._

 _Sehunnie_... _Lihatlah musim gugur tiba._  
 _Bukankah kau suka musim gugur?_  
 _Musim yang penuh kehangatan seperti dirimu._  
 _Sehunnie... Kau sadar? Senyummu itu lebih indah dari semua keindahan yang ada di bumi ini._  
 _Sehunnie... Sudahkah kau minum bubble tea? Kajja, aku akan menemanimu minum sepanjang hidupku._

 _Wajah itu... Menarikku menemukan jalan keluar dari belenggu kegelapan yang mengikat ini._

 _Kubuka mata, merasakan aroma mint yang terekam kuat di indera penciumanku._

 _Senyum itu..._  
 _Malaikatku..._  
 _Pangeranku.._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"Sehunnie, Aku kembali"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _"_ _ **Rosery"**_

 **TBC**

ROSERY Is my first fnfiction yang ZA buat. za sudah publish di wattpad dg id miracleza dan judul yang sama. reader semua za tunggu masukan dan komentnya yaa. makasih


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 5**

 **=NIGHTMARE=**

 _Kata_ _miring_ = _SEHUN_ _POV_

"Hun! _Gwaenchana_? Ada apa denganmu Hun? HUN― _HYUNG_ , KEMARILAH!".

Pekik panik menggema saat Kai menyaksikan tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat dengan jemari yang mencengkram kuat dadanya. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah pucat seakan tak ada lagi darah mengalir di tubuhnya. Tiba tiba saja tubuh Sehun limbung dan dengan sigap Kai menopang tubuhnya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan.  
Gemuruh nafas sehun yang menyapu leher Kai perlahan melemah bersamaan tubuh rapuhnya terkulai tak sadarkan diri.

==ROSERY==

Hari ini, seharusnya menjadi _first comeback_ Sehun setelah _vakum_ selama tiga bulan pasca kejadian traumatis itu. Semua baik baik saja sebelum...

 _Aah, Kenapa aku begitu gugup._  
 _Kata Hyung banyak sekali yang datang ke konser ini._  
 _Coba aku lihat._  
 _Kerumunan itu..._  
 _Lampu Flash itu..._  
 _Apa aku aman di sana? Bagaimana kalau dia datang dan menyakitiku lagi...? Aku-Aku takut._  
 _Aakkh, jantungku. Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang hingga terdengar ditelingaku._  
 _Nafasku... Aarrgh, nafasku se-sak._  
 _Sa-sakit sekali . Tolong aku Tuhan..._

==rosery==

" _Anxiety Attack_ ", kata dokter Lee memberikan hasil diagnosisnya.  
Ditatapnya semua member EXO yang saat ini tengah menanti kejelasan keadaan Sehun.

"Serangan kecemasan. Sehun mengalami _PSTD-Post Traumatis Stress Disorder_ dengan kejadian yang belum lama ini dialami. Saya rasa kumpulan fans yang dilihatnya tadi menguak kembali memori yang terekam di detik dirinya meregang nyawa".

Semua terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengar.

" Apa yang bisa Kami lakukan untuk menolongnya dokter?" , tanya Xiumin memecah keheningan.

"Terapi obat dan psikis akan membantu Sehun menaklukkan traumanya. Yang utama adalah dukungan dan perhatian dari kalian semua" ucap dokter Lee mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Tanpa rasa lelah hyungdeul Exo mencurahkan segala cinta dan dukungan dengan bergantian menemani Sehun menjalani terapi dan konselingnya.  
Mengingatkan Sehun untuk meminum obatnya.  
Memeluknya saat terpuruk dalam lelah dan putus asa.  
Perlahan namun pasti Sehun berani menghadapi traumanya.  
Dia mengalihkan ketakutannya lewat kepalan tangan dan merefleksikan hal hal yang membuatnya bahagia, yaitu keluarga dan hyungdeulnya.  
Dia tidak lagi gemetar dan sesak nafas saat menghadapi awak media dan kerumunan fans.  
Hyungdeul EXO bahkan membentuk formasi lengkap 3:3:3 agar Sehun merasa tenang dan aman saat berada ditengah keramaian karena ada hyungdeul di sekelilingnya yang menjaga.

==rosery==

"Hunnie _, hyung_ masuk ya..."

Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa tangannya mengepal kuat? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hun?

Sstt... Tenanglah, _hyung_ disini", diusapnya lembut punggung Sehun yang tengah duduk di sisi matras dengan mata terpenjam.  
Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam, dan akhirnya suara yang dinanti terdengar.

" _Hyung, gumawo_ ", bisik sehun seraya membuka matanya, menatap penuh kasih pada sosok di sampingnya, DO.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan Hun?". Ditatapnya sang maknae, perlahan tangannya menyibak surai hitam yang menutup kening sehun.

"Apa dia benar benar sudah mati ?", tanya Sehun terbata.

"Dia? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Orang itu, _hyung_! Yang memberiku mimpi buruk ditiap tidurku. Yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas tanpa alasan. Dia, jahanam itu!", ucapnya getir penuh kemarahan. Setetes airmata berderai di pipi tanpa ijin sang pemilik.

"Hunnie... Delapan bulan sudah kejadian itu. Apa ada surat yang datang? Apa ada comment darinya di IG mu?", ditatapnya Sehun yang tengah menggelangkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan D.O dalam bahasa tubuh. Disekanya air mata yang berlinang di pipi Sehun dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah tampan itu.

"Dia sudah mati, Sehunnie. Pihak kepolisian dan rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat sudah memastikan kematiannya, di hari yang sama saat kau ada lagi yang perlu kau takutkan, ne?".

Sehun tersenyum tipis, mencoba menghalau kesedihan dari gurat wajahnya.

 _Tapi_ _kenapa_ _hatiku_ _berkata_ _lain._

"Ayo, keluarlah. Semua menunggumu. Apa kau lupa? Suho hyung mentraktir kita makan diluar hari ini?"

Chu—

"Aiish, hyung! Jangan menciumku. Cium saja kekasihmu", rutuk Sehun pada Baekhyun yang tiba tiba saja mencuri kecupan di pipi sang maknae.

"Aigoo... Apa kau tak suka dicium namja tampan sepertiku?

"Issh, Aku pria normal _Hyung_! Lagipula semua orang mengakui akulah yang tertampan di Exo", balas Sehun sarkatis.

"Ya, Baekkie Hunnie! Hentikan! Sudahlah. Kalian berdua sama tampannya sepertiku. Ayo, berangkat. _Hyung_ sudah lapar" , ajak Suho sang leader menghentikan adu narsis keduanya.

==rosery==

#Baek Nyeon Samgyetang Restaurant.

Satu jam berlalu, tak ada lagi makanan yang tersisa di meja.  
Semua begitu menikmati moment kebersamaan yang jarang terjadi ditengah kesibukan mereka yang sangat padat.

"Samgyetang nya enak sekali mana Hyung tahu restaurant ini?", tanya chen yang sedari tadi mengusap perut _sixpack_ nya,kekenyangan.

"Donghae hyung dan Siwon hyung yang mengajakku kemari. Benar benar lezat ya"

"Suho _Hyung_... ?"

" _Wae_ Sehunnie?"

"Aku mau bubble tea...".

"Apa? Ya Sehunnie. Masih belum kenyang?" , tanya Lay keheranan.

"Aku kenyang makan hyung, tapi  
belum kenyang minum. Belikan Sehun bubble tea coklat ya?", cengir sehun menggemaskan.

''Baiklah _, Hyung_ belikan khusus untuk _uri maknae_. Sepertinya satu blok dari sini ada Manggo Six, kita beli bubble tea di sana ya?"

Suho, Kai yang memaksa ingin ikut dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sementara yang lain menunggu di restaurant.

"Itu Manggo Six nya hyung", seru Sehun kegirangan berlari menuju toko di seberang jalan yang terkenal dengan coffe dan dessertnya.

"Ya— Hun-ah! Tunggu!" Suho ikut berlari mengejar Sehun dan segera meraih tangan maknaenya.

"Tunggu, _hyun_ g. Kita pergi bersama .", dengan nafas terengah di gandengnya tangan Sehun, menanti Kai yang dengan santainya berjalan menghampiri.

Ya, _pabo_! Memangnya kau bisa menyeberang jalan sendiri?", gerutu Kai. Diraihnya tangan Sehun satunya, dan melanjutkan omelannya.  
"Dasar bayi!".  
Sejenak Kai mengamati Toko di seberangnya dan menghela nafas.

"Hahh, sepertinya ramai didalam. Semoga saja tidak ada yang mengenali kita" keluh Kai sekali lagi seraya merendahkan topinya lebih dalam.

Dan benar saja toko ini memang penuh pengunjung.  
Suho mengantri pesanan membiarkan dua dongsaengnya duduk santai sambil bermain handphone.  
Bisik bisik terdengar di telinga Sehun dan Kai, pertanda bahwa pengunjung cafe menyadari kehadiran tiga member EXO.  
Suara kamera dan _flash_ yang menyala mulai mengusik kenyamanan mereka.  
Dengan sigap Kai memeluk bahu Sehun.  
Dibalik sikap dingin dan jahilnya, ada saat di mana Kai akan bertindak sebagai hyung yang begitu menjaga maknaenya walau jarak usia diantara mereka hanya beberapa bulan saja.  
Kai khawatir Sehun akan kembali sesak dan ketakutan seperti dulu. Namun dia bisa bernafas lega saat dilihatnya Sehun nampak tenang.

"Ayo, kita pulang", ajak Suho seraya memberikan bubble tea coklat pada Sehun dan organic yogurt pada Kai.  
Dengan terburu di bukanya pintu cafe dan mempersilahkan dongsaengnya keluar.

CIITT !

Tiba tiba sebuah Van hitam berhenti didepan orang berpakaian gelap bertudung keluar dari mobil dan seorang diantaranya dengan segera menarik tubuh Sehun.

Lepaskan! ... _HYUNG_!  
Sekuat tenaga Sehun berontak, memanggil _hyung_ nya yang roboh oleh tendangan orang disampingnya.  
Namun tubuh kekar itu segera menyekap Sehun membuatnya tak berdaya.

" _Andwae_!", jerit Kai menghambur masuk ke mobil berusaha menarik Sehun yang tampak tak sadarkan diri didalam mobil, namun pukulan keras membuatnya tumbang.

"Hun―", lirih Kai sesaat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Suho POV  
Kejadian itu begitu cepat, namun seperti slow motion bagiku.  
Tiga orang bertubuh kekar keluar secara tiba tiba dari mobil, dan seorang diantaranya menarik paksa Sehun yang terus berontak.  
Ku coba mempertahankan Sehun dengan menarik tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, namun tendangan kuat diperut membuatku jatuh terhuyung.  
Sakit... pandanganku sesaat kabur namun segera kuperintahkan otakku tuk tersadar.  
Kulihat Sehun memanggilku histeris, namun dengan segera orang itu menyekap Sehun dengan sapu tangan yang kuyakini mengandung Chloroform karena sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh Sehun lunglai tak sadarkan diri.  
Pemandangan lain membuatku semakin pilu.  
Kai menerobos masuk mobil untuk membebaskan Sehun namun pukulan telak menghantam tengkuknya dan membuatnya jatuh pingsan.  
Semuanya begitu cepat...hingga kusadari...  
SEHUN DICULIK.

* * *

 _Aakhh_ _—_ _Kepalaku. Pusing sekali._  
 _Hyung? Jongin? Apa yang terjadi?_  
 _Dimana aku..._

Aroma mawar menyeruak di ruangan bermandikan cahaya temaram puluhan lilin yang berpijar.  
Seseorang berpakaian formal dengan tuxedo biru dokkernya tengah duduk dengan kaki disilangkan dan segelas wine ditangannya.  
Dengan bertumpu pada tangkai gelas, Dia memutar mutar rose wine didalamnya, menghirup aromanya dan menyesap secara perlahan penuh kenikmatan sambil matanya menatapku dengan smirknya yang membuatku bergidik.  
Ya... menatapku yang tengah terbaring terikat di ranjang klasik beralas sutra putih dihiasi ribuan kelopak mawar diatasnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi- Sehunnie"

"Rosery...?

 **TBC**

 **Makasih dah baca Rosey... please masukannya ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **= HIDDEN=**

 _#Kata miring=Sehun POV#_

Polisi dan paramedis tiba di lokasi tak lama setelah penculikan terjadi _. Police Line_ di pasang di sekitar lokasi kejadian. Beberapa polisi nampak tengah mencatat keterangan saksi mata. Puluhan awak media dari stasiun TV dan surat kabar memenuhi lokasi meliput kejadian yang menghebohkan ini.

Tim Paramedis terlihat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Suho yang nampak pucat dan Kai yang masih tak sadarkan diri.  
Baekhyun meratap memanggil Kai dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir.  
Chanyeol dengan setia mengusap punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan.  
Chen, Xiumin tengah sibuk menerima panggilan dari ponselnya dengan wajah penuh ketegangan.

Tidak lama kemudian Tim medis menandu Kai masuk ke dalam ambulans diikuti Suho dan Chanyeol menemani di dalam.  
Lay dan D.O hanya bisa termangu menatap ambulan yang pergi melaju dengan suara sirine yang membahana.

==rosery==

#Nanoori Hospital

"HUN!"

Teriakan itu memecah keheningan di ruang VIP 1011 tempat seorang Namja terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang.  
Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya dengan segera menenangkan.

"Jonginnie...kau sudah sadar? Apa kau merasa pusing? Syukurlah, hyung khawatir. Hampir satu jam kau pingsan", ucapnya penuh kelegaan. Segera di tekannya tombol nurse call dan mengabarkan keadaan Kai.

" _Hyung_? Di mana Sehun?".  
Pandangan Kai menelusuri sosok yang dicarinya, namun tidak ditemukan. Seketika kesadarannya terjaga, "SEHUN DICULIK, _HYUNG_!"  
Kai dengan segera turun dari ranjang, berdiri namun rasa sakit melibas tubuhnya membuat limbung. Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kai membantunya duduk di ranjang.

"Jonginnie, tenanglah. Pihak kepolisian terus mencari Sehun. Saat ini polisi sedang berbicara dengan hyungdeul dan Youngjun hyung di luar".

"Siapa yang melakukannya, _hyung_? Untuk apa mereka menculiknya? Aargh! Aku tak bisa melindunginya. Aku tak berguna"

"Sstt... _Gwaenchana_. Bukan Kau yang tidak bisa menjaga Sehun, tapi mereka yang terlalu kuat untukmu. Tenanglah, Hunnie pasti segera ditemukan"  
Dengan lembut Chanyeol melepas genggaman tangan Kai yang mencengkeram erat rambutnya, dan memeluk pundak dongsaeng tersayangnya.

Terdengar suara ketukan dan pintu yang terbuka. Seorang dokter paruh baya dengan senyum terukir dan seorang perawat menyapa ramah Kai dan menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Jongin-ssi", ucap sang dokter seraya melakukan pemeriksaan pada Kai.

"Tidak ada cedera serius. Pukulan keras ditengkuk memang menjadi titik lemah manusia untuk membuat tidak sadarkan diri. Anda bisa pulang Jongin-ssi, namun dengan catatan anda harus istirahat dan bila ada keluhan seperti pusing yang terus menerus, harap segera ke rumah sakit."

"Terima Kasih dokter", ucap Kai dan chanyeol penuh kelegaan.

#Lobby VIP Nanoori Hospital

Di ruang yang nyaman, bersih, dengan lantai dilapisi karpet tebal berwarna coklat dan penerangan yang terang benderang nampak member EXO, manager dan dua orang berseragam tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Mereka memakai hoodie yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Saya tidak bisa mengenali mereka. Semua begitu cepat dan tiba tiba", Suho mulai terisak mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Lay yang duduk di sebelah suho dengan lembut menepuk punggung suho.

"Maafkan kami, Joon Myeon-ssi. Kami turut menyesal", ucap Detektif Lee , Kepala Penyelidikan Kejahatan.

"Kami telah mengumpulkan bukti dari olah TKP dan keterangan beberapa saksi. Baru saja kami berhasil menemukan mobil dengan nomor polisi **01** **하** **1975** yang digunakan penculik terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian di daerah Nanhyeong-dong. Ternyata mobil sewaan itu dilaporkan hilang seminggu lalu oleh pemiliknya."

"Apa tidak ada saksi disekitar mobil terparkir? CCTV?",tanya sang manager EXO, Youngjun.

"Tidak ada saksi maupun jejak yang tertinggal. Penculikan ini telah terencana dengan matang, rapi dan dilakukan oleh ahlinya."

"Tak adakah jalan lain? Tolong temukan Sehunnie", mohon Baekhyun menyayat.

"Kami akan terus melakukan penyelidikan dan berusaha yang terbaik", ucap Kapten Lee Seung Gi menyudahi percakapan dan pamit untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Chief Lee", panggil polisi muda yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa Seok Jin-ssi?"

"Sepertinya kita menemui jalan buntu, Chief. Apa perlu menghubungi **Dia** untuk membantu memecahkan masalah ini?"

"Hmm... Tidak ada salahnya. Ide yang bagus. Cepat panggil dia!"

==rosery==

"Kita bertemu lagi―Sehunnie"

"Rosery... ?"

"Ya, Ini aku Hunnie."

 _Dia, dia Rosery? Tidak! Tidak mungkin. Mau apa dia? Dia bangkit dari duduknya berjalan mendekatiku dengan satu tangannya masih setia menggenggam gelas wine._

"Apa kau merindukanku?"  
 _Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, hingga aku bisa mencium aroma rose wine di bibirnya._

"Kau. Bukankah kau sudah ma-"  
 _Ucapanku terhenti kala telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku, membungkam semua perkataanku._

"Mati?" sela Rosery dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, tak akan semudah itu aku meninggalkanmu _..._ ",  
 _Kalimatnya tertahan, dia semakin mendekat padaku dengan deru nafasnya yang hangat menyapa daun telingaku,_  
"Sayangku", _bisiknya mendesah._  
 _Demi bubble tea, wajah itu sungguh membuatku muak, menjijikkan._

Cuhh!

PLAKK!

 **TBC**

MAAF YA SLOW RESPON UNTUK YANG UDAH BERSEDIA REVIEW.

Za baru bisa pegang hp/ lappy sepulang schooll.

 **ROSERY** dah pernah ZA publish di **_WATTPAD_ id _MiracleZa_ ** dg judul yg sama.

Jangan lupa baca story ZA yang lain **_DEVIL BESIDE YOU_.**

MAKASIH


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER**

 **=REASON 6=**

 _Kata_ _miring= Sehun POV_

"Maaf, Jin hyung. Aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku tak tega melihatnya merasakan hal itu lagi"

"Tolonglah Yoongi, ini menyangkut hidup mati seseorang. Tanyakan padanya, Aku mohon"

"Entahlah hyung... Hmm, Baiklah. Aku usahakan. Aku akan bicara padanya"

==========rosery==========

"Mati?" sela Rosery dengan nada mengejek.

"Oh, tak akan semudah itu aku meninggalkanmu _..._ ",  
 _Kalimatnya tertahan, dia semakin mendekat padaku dengan deru nafasnya yang hangat menyapa daun telingaku,_  
"Sayangku", _bisiknya mendesah._  
 _Demi bubble tea, wajah itu sungguh membuatku muak, menjijikkan._

Cuhh!

PLAKK!

 _Dia menamparku! Kalau saja tanganku tak terikat akan kubalas kau bangsat! Akh, perih..._

"Kenapa kau melakukannya Hunnie?"

 _Dia menyeka ludahku yang ada di pipinya dengan jemarinya. Gila! Dia mengulum jemari itu ke mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun ekpresi jijik di wajahnya. Aku ingin muntah._

Prang!

Rosery melempar gelas kristal di tangannya hingga pecah berkeping. Manik hitam matanya menatap penuh amarah pada Sehun namun sekelebat kemudian melembut teduh.

"Astaga, kau berdarah", disekanya rembesan darah di sudut bibir Sehun yang terluka. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Hunnie. Ini karena kau nakal sayang. Jangan ulangi lagi ne?"

 _Aku mengangguk, dengan terpaksa. Tidak ada cara lain. Saat ini Ku ikuti saja permainannya._

"Bagaimana bisa, Kau—masih hidup. Polisi, Rumah sakit dan Semua mengatakan Kau sudah mati", tanya Sehun terbata. Ada getar ketakutan dalam suaranya.

Rosery berjalan ke sudut ruangan ke arah sebuah meja kayu bergaya medallion dengan marmer doff abu abu sebagai alasnya. Tampak deretan lilin berpijar, satu set minum kristal dan sebotol anggur Penfolds Grange Hermitage 1951 yang tidak tersegel di atasnya. Ditiupnya lilin lilin itu dalam satu hembusan memadamkan cahaya yang menerangi ruangan. Di ambilnya pitcher kaca dan menuangkan isinya dalam gelas. Langkahnya tertahan sejenak mengusap sebuah Teleskope Schmidt-Cassegrain yang berdiri angkuh di topang tiga kaki tripod berbahan karbon di sebelah meja.

"Minumlah! Kau pasti haus"

 _Aku tidak haus. Tapi apa dayaku. Dia menyodorkan gelas itu ke bibirku, dengan terpaksa aku meneguknya. Lagipula ini hanya air putih._

Rosery meletakkan gelas ke meja dan menyibak tirai sutra di depan Sehun membuat ruangan kembali terang oleh cahaya sang surya.

"Kekuasaan, Uang... Aku memiliki segalanya Hunnie. Aku bisa mengendalikan apapun sesuai kemauanku. Hal mudah bagi Ayahku menekan pihak kepolisian dan semua yang terkait untuk menyamarkan identitasku, menyatakan aku meninggal dan menutup kasusku. Kau tahu? Perlu tiga minggu untukku tersadar dari koma. Sekat jantungku terluka dan perlu beberapa kali operasi untuk membuatku pulih. Tapi yang pasti, jantung ini selalu mengenali mu sebagai kekasih hatiku." Kalimatnya terhenti memadang panorama indah yang terhampar dari balik kaca besar itu.

"Kau lihat gedung itu Hunnie?", tangannya menunjuk bangunan megah yang menjulang dengan deretan kaca biru yang mendominasi. "Aku sengaja membuat pemilik sebelumnya bangkrut dan membuat dia menjual asetnya padaku"

 _Bangunan itu, aku merasa pernah melihatnya? Bukankah itu gedung yang bersebelahan dengan kantor SM ?_

"De javu? Ya, gedung di sebelah kantor managementmu. Aku membelinya agar selalu dekat denganmu, memandangmu dari berbagai sudut dengan ini", matanya terfokus pada teleskope hitamnya dan kembali beralih ke Sehun.  
"Aku gila karenamu Hunnie. Aku membeli apartement dekat Dorm mu, kacamata Thom Browne sepertimu, memakai baju yang sama dengan yang kau kenakan, bahkan sandal Swallow yang langsung kudatangkan dari Indonesia."  
Rosery mendesah, pandangannya tertuju pada jam Rolex Everose gold di lengan kanan Sehun.  
"Kau menyukainya Hunnie? Hadiah ulangtahunmu. Aku tau kau begitu menginginkannya karena itu kupesan langsung dari Swiss dan mengukir namamu di jam itu.  
Aku melakukan semua hal untukmu. Tapi mengapa begitu sulit mendapatkan hatimu Hunnie. Mianhe, harus dengan cara ini aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya"

 _Dia gila. Tak sudi aku memakainya bila tahu ini darimu. Aku harus lari dari tempat ini. Seandainya aku tak terikat, aku yakin bisa melawannya. Dia tak lebih besar dariku. Aku harus mencari cara bebas dari sini._

"Bisakah kau melepas ikatanku? Rasanya sakit", mohon Sehun mengiba.

Rosery tesenyum penuh makna, dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya ke ranjang menghampiri pangerannya yang terikat. Dipandangnya wajah malaikat itu, membelai rambut hitamnya yang tak beraturan.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepasnya", seringai licik tersamar dibibirnya.

Rosery mengambil sebuah pisau lipat di balik saku celananya dan mulai melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangan Sehun.

 _Dia mulai melepas ikatan tangan kananku, kurasa aku bisa melukainya dengan pisau itu dan lari. Ini saatnya!_

AKKHH

 **TBC**

Sekali lagi makasih my lovely reader yg dah review n masukin ke favorit kalian **.**

ROSERY STORY PERTAMA YANG ZA BUAT

Sudah pernah di publish di **WATTPAD** id **MiracleZa** dengan judul yang sama.

Baca juga ya story Za satunya **DEVIL BESIDE YOU** masih dengan maincast **SEHUN EXO.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER TUJUH**

 **=DIMENSION=**

 _Kata miring = Sehun POV_

"AAKHH"

Darah segar mengalir dari luka sayat di bawah jari telunjuk hingga ibu jari tangan kiri Rosery. Wajahnya menegang terkejut bercampur marah dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sehun dengan tangan kanan yang terbebas berusaha merebut pisau dalam genggamannya. Pergulatan singkat terjadi, menoreh luka dibalik kemenangannya.

 _Aku sudah menguasai pisaunya, tapi kenapa tubuhku mendadak lemah begini. Seakan tak ada lagi tulang yang meyangga tubuhku. Bicarapun rasanya sulit. Aarghh! Ada apa denganku.._

"KAU!"

Rosery menempelkan pisau di leher Sehun, menatap tajam dengan pandangan mata menyala nyala dan tangan gemetar menahan gejolak amarah yang siap meledak.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

 _Sebenarnya aku takut. Rasa ini menjalari tubuhku. Aku bahkan berusaha keras membuat suaraku terdengar mantab dan lantang. Aku lelah, Aku tak ingin melanjutkan permainan ini._

"Membunuhmu?", tanya Rosery berbisik.  
Dilepasnya pisau dari leher jenjang Sehun, membebaskan satu tangannya yang masih terikat dengan pandangan yang masih setia tertuju pada paras pucat Sehun.

"Ooh Hunnie. Aku tidak akan melukaimu seperti dulu. Itu semua karena rasa cemburuku yang begitu besar, kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu?"  
Di kecupnya kening Sehun penuh perasaan dan menangkup satu tangannya di pipinya.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"  
Rosery tersenyum menjentik gemas pipi Sehun.

 _Ciih! Ingin kutampar wajahmu! Aku tak akan mencintai orang sepertimu bahkan bila kau wanita._ _Aakh_ , _tubuhku_ _lemas_ _sekali._

"Kau merasa lemah, Sayang? Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya memberimu sedikit obat di air putih yang kau minum tadi. Tenanglah, ini hanya sementara"

==========rosery==========

Di sebuah bangunan _townhall_ berlantai delapan dengan _Sky Lounge_ menghadap sungai Han,nampak wajah wajah serius terlibat dalam percakapan. Mereka adalah _CEO_ SMEnt sekaligus pemilik gedung mewah ini Lee Soo Man, pihak kepolisian, beberapa member EXO dan sang manager. Beberapa menit lalu mereka baru saja mengakhiri konferensi pers perihal penculikan Sehun yang di hadiri puluhan awak media di Hall gedung SMEnt.

Di sisi lain gedung, di lobi bergaya modern chic dengan layar LED yang super besar nampak D.O memesan _coffee macchiato_ pada sang _Barista_ seraya menatap penuh selidik pada sosok yang duduk terpaku pada layar _LED_ dengan pandangan kosong tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Kau mau secangkir kopi, Jonginnie?"

Sang pemilik nama, Kai nampak terkejut dan sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan D.O.

"Istirahatlah Jonginnie! Seharusnya Kau tidak usah ikut kemari. Ingat pesan dokter"

"Aku bisa gila kalau berdiam diri di _dorm_ , _Hyung_ "

D.O, dengan secangkir kopi di tangan duduk di sebelah Kai, menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat. Diseruputnya kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas itu, mengernyit merasakan sensasi terbakar pada lidahnya yang berontak. Diletakkan cangkir itu di meja, menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Kai yang sekali lagi sibuk dengan pikirannya.

" Jonginnie, kita ke atas yuk. Udara segar akan membuatmu rileks"

Hall SMEnt.

Suara dering telepon mengalihkan pembicaraan Serius di ruangan ini.

"Chief Lee, telepon dari Yoongi", bisik Jin pada sang atasan sambil menampakkan handphone di tangannya.

"Angkatlah, siapa tau ada hal penting"

"Hallo Suga... Apa? Kau yakin? Baiklah Kita segera bertindak. Kita bertemu disana. Tolong sampaikan terimakasih Kami padanya. "

Jin menghembuskan nafas. Wajahnya menampakkan kelegaan yang teramat besar.

"Kami menemukan Sehun"

==========rosery==========

TING TONG

"Kami dari kepolisian, keluarlah!"

Rosery POV  
Polisi? Untuk apa mereka kemari? Apa mereka tahu Hunnie di sini? Jangan jangan... Mereka akan membebaskan Sehunku? Tidak! Itu tidak akan terjadi!

 _Polisi? Syukurlah, Aku akan bebas... Tolong. Aku disini. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku susah bicara..._

"Ada polisi di luar. Mereka akan memisahkan kita, Hunnie. Aku akan membawamu ketempat yang aman"

Diangkatnya tubuh lunglai Sehun dari posisi duduknya dan memanggulnya di bahu Rosery. Dengan tergesa berjalan ke belakang ranjang, ke sebuah dinding berhiaskan lukisan hamparan kebun mawar, memutar panel pintu merah yang tersamar di lukisan bunga mawar, dan saat terbuka sebuah Lift menanti mereka.

"Kita akan nikmati sunset berdua, Hunnie"

Perpaduan lantai kayu dan rumput hijau menyambut langkah Rosery dan Sehun yang berada dalam gendongannya. Aroma rose menyeruak dari ratusan bunga mawar yang tertata rapi di tepian _gazebo_ kayu yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di rooftop gedung ini.  
Rosery melangkah ke pinggir bangunan yang hanya dibatasai pagar kaca tebal setinggi lututnya, menikmati _view_ surga dunia yang terbentang di matanya.

"Kau rasakan desir angin ini Hunnie? Begitu membuai _―_ "

Jangan bergerak! Menyerahlah!

Beberapa polisi mendekat ke arah Rosery mengarahkan senjata padanya.  
Nampak kapten Lee dan Jin berusaha mendekat bernegoisasi dengan pria yang tak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Tn Jang, Saya Kapten Lee. Saya tahu anda tidak akan menyakiti Sehun-ssi. Saya mohon, turunkan dia."

Rosery hanya tersenyum tipis, pegangannya semakin erat pada paha dan lengan Sehun.  
Rosery memalingkan kepalanya ke arah wajah Sehun yang tersembunyi di punggungnya dan berbisik,

"Hunnie, Sepertinya kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama di dunia ini. Maafkan aku, Mari kita bereinkarnasi bersama karena aku yakin, kau lah belahan jiwaku dan di kehidupan yang lain kuyakin kita akan bersama.  
 _Saranghaeyo... Neo obsi mot sara_...  
Aku mencintaimu Hunnie, aku tak kan bisa hidup tanpamu."

TIDAK!

JANGAN!

 _Tubuhku meluncur tak tertahan ke bumi. Kudengar samar suara teriakan._  
 _Inikah akhir hidupku? Ampuni aku Tuhan..._  
 _Oemma, Appa, Hyung, mianhe..._

BRUGHH!

...

... ...

TIDAK!

...

... ...

 _ **TBC**_

Tinggal beberapa chapter menuju akhir story.

Sekali lagi makasih my lovely reader yg dah review n masukin ke favorit kalian **.**

ROSERY STORY PERTAMA YANG ZA BUAT

Sudah pernah di publish di **WATTPAD** id **MiracleZa** dengan judul yang sama.

Baca juga ya story Za satunya **DEVIL BESIDE YOU** masih dengan maincast **SEHUN EXO.**

 **MAKASIH**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 9**

 **=VISION=**

 _Kata_ _miring_ = _Sehun_ _POV_

 _Tubuhku meluncur tak tertahan ke bumi. Kudengar samar suara teriakan._

 _Inikah akhir hidupku? Ampuni aku Tuhan..._  
 _Oemma, Appa, Hyung, mianhe..._

BRUGHH!

TIDAK!

Teriak histeris keluar dari sosok yang terduduk lemah di lantai dengan nafas memburu dan tubuh bergetar merasakaan sensasi ketakutan yang mendalam. Kedua tangannya membetot kuat surai hitamnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut.

Yoongi aka Suga POV  
Inilah alasannya, aku hanya ingin menghindarkanmu dari derita itu. Aku tak kuasa menatap wajah dan bibirmu yang pucat seakan malaikat kematian baru saja melewatimu. Ketakutan dan sakitmu membuatku terluka. Seandainya bisa kualihkan semua yang kau rasakan, aku siap menggantikanmu. _Mianhe, dongsaeng_.  
-

"Tenanglah, _hyung_ disini." Suga memeluk bahu remaja belasan tahun yang masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Minumlah", ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

" _Gumawo hyu_ ―ASTAGA! Tolong panggil Jin Hyung, cepat!"  
Kepanikan tiba tiba saja menguasai namja muda yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Tanpa menunda Suga berlari mencari Jin dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah memberi instruksi pada pasukan penyelamat.

"Jin hyung! Tunggu! Dia ingin bicara padamu. Aku mohon, jangan bertindak apapun dulu."  
-

"Aku melihat akhir yang tragis. Tolonglah Jin hyung pikirkan cara lain."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Pria itu mengajak serta artis—Sehun kah namanya?" Jin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan yang terarah padanya. "Loncat dari _rooftop_ gedung ini bersamanya."

"Tidak mungkin! Apa Sehun tidak melawan? Kenapa dia mau saja loncat?"

"Entahlah. Pria itu memanggulnya, sepertinya dia pingsan atau― Aargh"

"Cukup! Tolong hentikan."

Kekhawatiran kembali menyelimuti Suga melihat sosok di sampingnya tengah meringis kesakitan memijat dahinya. Satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam erat sebuah benda berwarna putih. Segera direbutnya Handphone berlambang apel itu dari sang _namja_.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Suga sembari mengusap pucuk rambut remaja tampan itu.

"Aku baik baik saja _hyung_ , hanya pusing."

"Handphone Sehun. Kami menemukannya tak jauh dari mobil penculik itu terparkir."  
Suga menyerahkan handphone ke Jin yang masih terpaku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dialami namja muda di depannya.  
Jin mengernyitkan dahinya, menatap benda di tangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukannya? Kami telah menyisir daerah itu dengan seksama. Bersih tidak ada jejak dan bukti yang tertinggal", tanya Jin keheranan.

"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa dia hyung?"

"Ooh- Aahh, aku lupa."

"Sepertinya kau kurang piknik hyung, kau pikun di usiamu yang masih muda" Sindir Suga.

Jin hanya tersenyum, membenarkan dalam hati apa yang dikatakan pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Di bagian piknik bukan pikun, debatnya pada si hati kecil.

"Pria itu, kau tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Jin ragu.

"Ya. Artis itu, maksudku Sehun, dia memanggilnya Rosery?!"

"Rosery? Kau yakin? Tapi dia sudah mati. Dialah yang melukai Sehun dan menusuk dirinya sendiri. Kami tak pernah tau identitas dia sebenarnya."

"Dia masih hidup, Hyung. Dia pemilik bangunan ini dan gedung di depan itu", ucapnya seraya menunjuk bangunan yang bersebelahan dengan gedung SM.

"Tak bisa kupercaya. Baiklah kita buat strategi baru. Suga-ya, tunjukkan keahlianmu! Dan kau- ", mata Jin tertuju pada sang namja, "Ikutlah hyungmu, ne? Kami membutuhkan kalian berdua."

==========rosery==========

Sebelumnya

"Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"

Rosery tersenyum menjentik gemas pipi Sehun.

 _Ciih! Ingin kutampar wajahmu! Aku tak akan mencintai orang sepertimu bahkan bila kau wanita._ _Aakh_ , _tubuhku_ _lemas_ _sekali._

"Kau merasa lemah, Sayang? Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya memberimu sedikit obat di air putih yang kau minum tadi. Tenanglah, ini hanya sementara."  
...

Rosery kembali duduk di kursi sofa porter maroonnya seraya memandang Sehun dengan penuh kepuasan.

"Hunnie, apa kau pikir aku gila?"

 _Ya. Kau psikopat gila! Apa kau tidak sadar itu hah?_

 _"_ Aah, Aku tidak gila, hanya tergila gila padamu- Oh mija", ucapnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

 _Menjijikkan! Jangan panggil nama kecilku dengan mulut busukmu itu!_

"Hunnie, Kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung, Jang hyung. Namaku Lee Kun Jangmi. Kau tahu kan apa itu Jangmi? Ya—mawar. Karena itu aku sangat menyukai bunga merah itu walaupun dia berduri. Seperti Cinta yang indah, dia membutuhkan pengorbanan sebagai durinya. Aku begitu lama memendam rasa cinta ini dan hanya bisa menceritakan kegundahanku pada daun yang melambai diterpa angin atau pada gelapnya malam yang pekat."

Rosery menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Surat bertinta merah yang kukirim padamu awal keberanianku mengungkapkan cinta karena aku mencintaimu dalam cinta. Aku tak ingin membagi rasa ini pada yang lain, walau begitu banyak diluar sana yang mengimpikan bersanding denganku, entah karena harta atau wajahku yang tampan, aku hanya ingin kau Hunnie. Karena itulah aku tidak akan rela kau berbagi dengan yang lain. Kau hanya milikku. MILIKKU!"

 _Ciih... Narsis! Sok puitis! Memuakkan! Apa hak mu? Aku bukan barang yang bisa kau milikki seenaknya. Aku bahkan tak ingin dekat denganmu. Aku membencimu. Aigoo, aku ingin menangis karena kesal._

"Ooh Hunnie, apa kau tersentuh ucapanku? tanya Rosey yang melihat mata Sehun berkaca kaca.

 _TERSENTUH? YA! Jika bisa kutulikan telingaku ini, itu lebih baik daripada aku mendengar semua ucapanmu. Dasar Gila!_

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku sungguh mengerti perasaanmu. Apa kau lapar? Akan kupesankan Sushi kesukaanmu."

Rosery mengangkat gagang telephone klasik princess berwarna emas yang berada di atas sebuah meja kecil disamping kursinya dan memutar nomor tujuannya, restoran sushi favorit Sehun di Apgujeong Rodeo Street.

==========rosery==========

Tak nampak mendung merenungi bumi, hanya lembayung senja yang mengintip malu di hamparan awan putih.  
Dua orang namja tengah menikmati lanskap Jembatan Banpo yang berdiri kokoh membelah aliran tenang sungai Han yang terbentuk dari pertemuan sungai Namhan dan sungai Bukhan.  
Di tepian sungai, hamparan hijau taman Banpo Hangan menambah kesejukkan siapapun yang memandang.  
Desiran angin yang berirama membelai lembut surai dua orang namja itu, D.O dan Kai yang tengah larut dalam pikiran mereka masing masing.  
Ketenangan terusik saat dering telephone memecah kesunyian.

"Hallo! Ya hyung. Aku dan Kai ada di _rooftop_. Benarkah? Baiklah kami segera turun."

D.O menatap Kai yang juga tengah memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Sehun ditemukan."

==========rosery==========

"Semua siap? Misi utama kita menyelamatkan korban dan sebisa mungkin menangkap pelaku hidup hidup. Kerjakan sesuai tugas dan instruksi yang ada. Lakukan yang terbaik dan kembalilah selamat."

"Siap kapten!"

Kapten Lee Seunggi mengakhiri instruksinya kepada sepasukan tim penyelamat sandera yang dipimpin Letnan Seok Jin.  
Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap di lorong samping gedung di mana Sehun disekap.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari sosok namja yang berlari kecil mendatangi Jin.

" _Hyung_ \- ", panggilnya mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Jin.  
Jin terdiam,dengan raut muka yang tidak bisa dijabarkan,menepuk pundak remaja itu dan berkata:

" … … … "

.

 ** _._**

 _ **TBC**_

 _Makasih yang udah review. Maaf ada beberapa yang za ngga bisa balas ngga tau nie cara balasnya gimana._

 _Za kenal EXO baru 5 bulan, hanya mengenal EXO OT9 hehe. Tapi ZA Usahain buat story fomasi lengkap._

 _Za akan sedikit lama update di sini, untuk yang penasaran_ ** _ROSERY_** _bisa baca di_ ** _WATTPAD id MiracleZa_** _dengan judul yang sama_ ** _._**

 _Baca juga story ZA yang lain_ ** _DEVIL BESIDE YOU._**

 _MAKASIH_ ****


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 10**

 **=GIFT=**

"Apa dia orangnya?", bisik Baekhyun pada Suho yang sedari tadi menatap namja muda berseragam sekolah yang duduk di depannya dengan sweater pink tersampir di pundak.  
"Ya"  
"Jadi dia yang menemukan Hunnie? Yang katanya bisa melihat masa depan? Wow, Daebak! Andai aku bisa seperti dia", celoteh Baekhyun yang langsung terdiam mendapat tatapan tajam sang leader.  
-

" _Hyung_!", panggil sang namja melambaikan tangan pada sosok berkulit putih susu dengan _earzoom_ yang terpasang manis di telinganya dan laptop putih dalam dekapannya sedang berdiri mematung di pintu masuk.

Suga POV  
 _Ahh, itu dia disana. Sepertinya adikku menjadi pusat perhatian yang ada di ruangan ini, Staff SM dan member EXO. Bagaimana tidak, Dia yang menemukan Sehun, yang bisa membaca peristiwa yang akan terjadi hanya dengan sentuhannya. Semua orang menganggap itu hebat namun mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang harus ditanggungnya. Saat rasa sakit dan nyawa menjadi taruhan, masihkah ini dinamakan berkah?_

Suga mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah adiknya, merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan meletakkan benda putih yang menjadi "nyawa keduanya" itu dalam pangkuannya.

"Apa masih pusing?", tanya Suga seraya menyentuh kening sang adik dengan punggung tangannya dan merasakan suhu tubuh yang diatas normal.

"Tidak"

"Bohong. Kau demam. Pulanglah! Hyung akan suruh seseorang mengantar dan menemanimu di rumah sampai Oemma pulang."

"Aku tidak apa apa, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu disini."

"Hahh, Kau keras kepala"

"Aku belajar darimu", balas sang namja pada Suga yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sweater siapa itu?"

"Oh, Ini tadi Jin hyung meminjamkannya padaku."

Drtt... Drtt...

"Hallo? Maafkan aku, Kau pulanglah sendiri. Benarkah? Dia bersamaku. Aiish- Akan bertemu besok".

"Jimin hyung, dia menungguku di sekolah. Karena kita akan lama disini jadi kusuruh pulang duluan. Oya, dia titip salam. Sepertinya dia mengagumimu"

"Aku tahu. Aku memang mempesona", ucap Suga angkuh tanpa memperhatikan tatapan sebal adiknya. "Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

"Ada murid baru di kelasku", jawab sang adik datar.

"Hmm, Boleh ku tahu apa yang kau bisikkan pada Jin hyung?"

"Hyung... Kau Ke-po", jawabnya sembari menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

"YA! Bocah", bentak gemas Suga seraya menutup wajah sang adik dengan sweater pink yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundaknya.

°°°°°°za°°°°°°

Tim kepolisian telah selesai mensteril gedung berlantai lima ini.  
Lantai satu hingga tiga merupakan ruang untuk aktifitas perkantoran. Lantai empat adalah _kondominium_ milik Le Kun Jangmi atau Rosery, tempat Sehun disekap.  
Suga agen ahli Teknik analis andalan Kepoisian yang dikenal genius namun eksentrik, dengan mudah menyadap telepon, memblokir cctv dan akses keluar masuk Lift.  
Polisi dikerahkan berjaga di tiap lantai tangga darurat.  
Akses ke _Rooftop_ memang hanya bisa dilalui dari lift yang berada di dalam _kondominium_ , namun dengan di nonaktifkannya _Lift_ kemungkinan Rosery kabur akan sulit.

"Kau sudah siap?"tanya kapten Lee pada Jin yang sedang memasang tag name di seragam hitam bergaris merah dengan logo restauran Sushi di saku kemeja.

"Siap Chief"

"Kau salah satu yang terbaik di tim ini. Jaga dirimu, Letnan"

TING TONG

 _Sehun POV_  
 _Siapa tamu itu? Semoga saja dia masuk dan mengenaliku jadi ada yang akan mengetahui keberadaanku. Jangan jangan dia pengantar makanan? Aiish, siapa yang ingin makan dalam kondisi seperti ini._

"Itu dia! Pesanannya sudah datang, Hunnie", monolog Rosery, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Teleskope, mengambil benda hitam dari laci meja medallionnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, menekan tombol 'Talk' pada intercom dan terlihat sosok yang berada di luar.

"Siapa?"

"Tuan Jang? Kami dari Restauran Sushizanmai. Saya mengantar pesanan anda"

Senyum licik tersamar di wajah Rosery yang dengan segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jin yang menyamar sebagai kurir _delivery_ masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan"

"Tolong taruh di meja itu", kata Rosery sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Jin berjalan dengan sudut mata melirik Sehun yang terduduk di ranjangnya, mengeluarkan dua bento sushi dari box penghangat dan menaruhnya bersama secarik kertas _bill_ di atas meja beralas marmer.

"Berapa semua?"

"Semua—", Jin seketika membalik badan. Matanya melebar saat Rosery mengangkat tangan dan menodongkan sesuatu.

 _Pistol..._

Kesakitan tergurat di wajahnya yang tiba tiba saja menegang.

"Apa yang terjadi hah? Bangunlah! Kumohon sadarlah", Suga dengan panik menepuk pipi adiknya, menghiraukan laptop di pangkuannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jin _Hyung._.." nama itu berhasil lolos keluar dari bibir gemetar sang namja sebelum lunglai tenggelam dalam dekapan Suga.

 _ **TBC**_

 _Makasih yang udah review. Maaf ada beberapa yang za ngga bisa balas ngga tau nie cara balasnya gimana, ZA balas di sini ya_

 _FA: makasih supportnya kakak_

 _Hibara: ngga ada DEATH CHARA hehe_

 _guest:_ Za kenal EXO baru 5 bulan, hanya mengenal EXO OT9 hehe. Tapi ZA Usahain buat story fomasi lengkap.

 _Za akan sedikit lama update di sini, untuk yang penasaran_ ** _ROSERY_** _bisa baca di_ ** _WATTPAD id MiracleZa_** _dengan judul yang sama_ ** _._**

 _Baca juga story ZA yang lain_ ** _DEVIL BESIDE YOU._**

makasih


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 **=UNEXPECTED=**

Sebelumnya...

Kesakitan tergurat di wajahnya yang tiba tiba saja menegang.

"Apa yang terjadi hah? Bangunlah! Kumohon sadarlah", Suga dengan panik menepuk pipi adiknya, menghiraukan laptop di pangkuannya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jin _Hyung_..." nama itu berhasil lolos keluar dari bibir gemetar sang namja sebelum lunglai tenggelam dalam dekapan Suga.

Suga POV  
 _Jin hyung- apa dia terluka? Aiish, Apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan adikku. Ya Tuhan, badannya panas sekali. Haruskah kutelepon oemma?_

"Maaf, boleh Kubantu? Ada _rest room_ dibelakang. Kita bisa bawa adikmu ke sana. Akan kupanggilkan dokter untuknya."

Suga memandang namja yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kelegaan.

"Terimakasih. Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu. Aku Suga."

"Suho"

* * *

-za-

Jin POV

 _Pria ini penculiknya? Tampan sie, tapi Apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini? Hei, Bukankah itu Sehun?! Benar apa yang dikatakannya, dia tampak lemah. Sabarlah, Kami akan membebaskanmu. Aiish, dimana kutaruh billnya? Bodohnya aku, harusnya ku baca dulu berapa tagihannya. Ahh, ketemu. Di meja marmer ini rupanya. Marmer...?_

Seketika sekelebat memori menghampiri Jin.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar dari sosok namja yang berlari kecil mendatangi Jin.

" _Hyung_ ― ", panggilnya mendekat dan berbisik ke telinga Jin: "Saat kau lihat marmer, Ingat! MARMER! Jangan biarkan dia belakangmu. Aku―"

 _Lalu aku menepuk pundaknya, memintanya percaya bahwa semua akan baik baik saja. Pesan itu... MARMER! ASTAGA! DIA DiBELAKANGKU!_

Keadaan yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Jin terjadi. Di hadapannya Rosery mengacungkan Pistol Sig Sauer P-266 ke arahnya dengan senyum licik dan tatapan membunuh. Reflek Jin mencabut pistol yang tersembunyi di pinggang kirinya.

DORR

Timah panas lebih dulu menembus bahu kanan Jin membuat tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Sensasi panas menembus hingga ke tulang membuat lengannya seakan mati rasa dan mengakibatkan pistolnya terjatuh. Untuk sesaat Jin terlihat shock, diam terpaku.

 _Apa yang terjadi... Aku_ _—_ _Aku tertembak?! Shit! Sadarlah Jin!_

Dengan tekad baja Jin bangkit mengesampingkan rasa nyeri yang mulai menjalari lukanya dan meraih pistolnya yang terjatuh. Dilihatnya Rosery memanggul Sehun di bahunya ala _Fireman's carry_ menyelipkan siku kanannya mengelilingi lutut Sehun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan tangan yang sama, persis yang digambarkan adik sahabatnya, hanya saja keadaan berbeda ada pistol yang tengah mengarah ke tubuh Sehun yang membuat Jin tidak berani berbuat apapun.

"Kau tak akan bisa keluar Tuan Jang. Menyerahlah, Kau terkepung."

Tidak ada gurat ketakutan di wajah Rosery, yang ada sebuah _smirk_ tersemat di wajahnya tampannya.

"Kalian pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kalian di sini-" sesaat matanya melirik pada Teleskope yang terarah keluar jendela, kembali menantap sinis Jin. "Dan mencoba menarik semua akses keluarku".

Rosery berjalan mundur menuju dinding lukisan mawar tempat lift rahasia tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Aku sudah mengantisipasi keadaan seperti ini. Kalian ahli dalam mengunci, aku mahir dalam membukanya. Jadi- _See you Mr Policeman_ " Rosery menutup pintu lift melambaikan tangannya yang masih setia mengenggam pistol pada Jin dengan senyum sarkatis.

SIAL!

Jin berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya, berjalan hendak menyusul. Tiba tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok Kapten Lee Seunggi, Suga dan beberapa polisi di belakangnya.

Suga POV  
 _Syukurlah mereka menjaga adikku. Aku segera berlari ke lantai empat gedung, memecahkan kode pintu kondominium ini. Sepuluh detik... 94412... Sukses! Benar analisaku, pria itu menggunakan tanggal lahir Sehun._  
-

"Bahumu― Kau tertembak hyung?!"

Suga berlari menghampiri Jin, memeriksa sekilas luka di bahu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kau baik baik Saja?", tanya kapten Lee menimpali.

"Saya tidak apa apa. Dia mengetahui kehadiran kita Chief. Rosery membawa Sehun keatas."

Suga menatap Jin penuh keheranan. Ya, bagaimana bisa Rosery keluar disaat semua akses telah ditutup olehnya.  
Jin seakan membaca ekspresi Suga dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kurasa dia sama gilanya denganmu"

Mata sipit Suga membuka lebar dengan alis terangkat mengekspresikan keterkejutannya akan pernyataan Jin. Sebelum sempat mendebat perintah Kapten Lee membuyarkan hasratnya.

"Kita susul keatas. Cepat!"

* * *

Lembayung senja tak lagi malu menampakkan dirinya diantara deretan langit biru. Semilir angin menyapu lembut ratusan mawar yang terbuai menyebarkan aroma khasnya.

Rosery masih setia memanggul Sehun di pundaknya, berdiri di tepi bangunan menikmati fase penyempunaan hari ini kala cahaya matahari perlahan berubah dari kuning keemasan menjadi merah jingga dan hawa panas berangsur sejuk.

"Kau tahu Oh Mija-Ku? Cinta itu letaknya di hati, tersembunyi, namun getarannya mampu mempengaruhi pikiran sekaligus mengendalikan tindakan. Cinta membangkitkan yang mati dan meniupkan kehidupan padanya.** Seperti itulah dasyatnya cintaku padamu"

Rosery menoleh ke kiri, ke wajah pucat Sehun yang berada di ambang kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku Hunnie. Untuk cinta butaku ini _. Sarangheo_ "  
-

"Tuan Jang! Menyerahlah!

Suga POV  
 _Keadaan ini, tempat ini... semua tergambar dalam bayangan adikku._

Jin POV  
 _Tak ada yang berubah. Apakah semua akan berakhir sama...?_

* * *

Ruangan yang tak seberapa luas ini mempresentasikan kehangatan dengan perpaduan warna _peach_ dan _cream_ yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Sebuah _single bed_ tertata di sudut ruangan dan diatasnya seorang _namja_ tengah terbaring dengan infus di tangan. Mata terpejamnya bergerak gelisah.

 _Kenapa berakhir sama? Apa Tuhan marah padaku karna berusaha merubah sebuah takdir. Seandainya di detik akhir itu— Andwae!_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar." Suho segera menyapa pemuda di sampingnya yang baru saja terjaga. "Aku Suho. _Hyung_ mu memintaku menjagamu."

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" _Namja_ muda itu bergegas duduk, mencabut paksa infus yang menancap di punggung tangannya. "Aku harus menyusul _hyung_ ku." ucapnya seraya bangkit.  
Suho menahan tubuh remaja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, memaksanya duduk kembali.

"Belum lima menit. Lihatlah, tanganmu berdarah." Suho merogoh saku celananya mengambil sapu tangan dan menggunakannya untuk menekan luka yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah. "Istirahatlah. Biarkan polisi menyelesaikan semua."

"Tolong, aku harus pergi. AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN SESEORANG. Antarkan aku ke sana...", pintanya mengiba. Matanya berkaca kaca penuh keputusasaan.

Semua mata tertuju pada Rosery yang tetap tak bergeming berdiri di tepian bangunan memanggul tubuh tak berdaya Sehun. Tangan kirinya yang terluka sayatan menggenggam pistol dengan erat. Tak ada yang berani bertindak gegabah. Jarak hidup dan kematian begitu tipis, hanya berbatas kaca yang menjadi pemisahnya.

"Tuan Jang, bisa kita bicara? Saya yakin anda tidak akan menyakiti Sehun.", ujar kapten Lee bernegoisasi.

"Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Aku mencintainya. Selamanya tak akan ada yang bisa menghilangkan cintaku. Aku akan melindunginya sampai dia mati, dan setelah mati aku akan tetap melindunginya. Aku lebih kuat dari depresi dan aku lebih berani dari kesendirian. Tak ada yang akan mengalahkan aku _." 1_ ucap Rosery berfilosofi.

"Kau cinta padanya?", Suga berjalan mendekat menatap Rosery penuh intimidasi. "Jangan menyia-nyiakan cintamu untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah menghargainya.2 Dia tidak mencintaimu Tuan Jang"

"Cinta adalah berat dan ringan, terang dan gelap, panas dan dingin, sakit dan senang, terbangun dan terjaga. Cinta adalah semuanya, kecuali apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya." 3 Balas Rosery.

"Namun sekali lagi, kebenaran telah dikatakan, jika kamu mencari kesalahan, kamu hanya perlu melihat ke dalam cermin." 4

"Hahaha..." Rosery tertawa senang. "Kurasa aku akan jatuh cinta padamu bila aku tak mengenal Sehunku lebih dulu Tuan—"

"Suga", balasnya cepat. "Jadi, bisakah kau lepaskan Sehun? Biarkan dia menjawab rasamu. Kurasa cinta itu merelakan orang yang kau cintai bahagia, bukankah begitu Jangmi-ssi?"

Rosery tersenyum sinis. "Cinta itu buta, Suga-ssi. Bukankah cinta abadi adalah cinta yang dibumbui oleh kematian? Aku tidak akan membohongi hatiku dengan mengatakan cinta tak harus memiliki, karena itu menyakitkan."

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening mencekam. Rosery menatap lembayung yang hampir sempurna menutup senja.

 _"Hunnie, Jika cinta tidak dapat mengembalikan engkau kepadaku dalam kehidupan ini, pastilah cinta akan menyatukan kita dalam kehidupan yang akan datang. Mianhe..."_

Tanpa tanda, tiba tiba Rosery mengarahkan pistol ke tubuh Sehun.

DORR

...

... ...

HUN!

...

... ...

BRUGHH

==========rosery==========

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Peluru melukai organ dalamnya. Yang terparah adalah cidera di kepala akibat posisi yang salah saat mendarat di _landing_ _pad_. Keadaannya kritis.

"Mungkinkah dia bertahan?"

"Sangat tipis. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya bertahan dan hidup"

.

.

 _Cinta membangkitkan yang mati dan meniupkan kehidupan padaya_

 _ **TBC**_

NEXT is LAST CHAPTER alias TAMAT ...

#mikyunna: makasih masukannya. Next story moga lbh panjang.

Za dah publish **ROSERY** di **WATTPAD** id MiracleZa dengan judul sama.

Jangan lupa baca story Za yang lain **DEVIL BESIDE YOU**

MAKASIH


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 [ END]**

 **=RISE=**

"Pagi Sleeping Prince... Kau sudah bangun?"

"Ya Hunnie, akhirnya bangun juga. Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?"

"Hun, Aku lega kau bersama Kami lagi."

...

Ee... Siapa kalian?", tanya pemuda yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian delapan orang namja yang berada di ruangan itu.

...  
... ...

"Mwo? Apa?" seru Baekhyun, Suho dan Kai hampir bersamaan.

"Hun, ini kami hyungdeul EXO mu? Kau tak mengenali kami?", tanya Chanyeol menimpali.

"Jangan jangan, dia manesia"

"Amnesia Lay hyung. Tidak mungkin! Apa karena luka di kepalanya?", ucap D.O berasusmi.

"Hun, apa kau sungguh tak mengenalku? Aku Jongdae, hyungmu"

"Hunnie, apa kepalamu sakit?", tanya Xiumin. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh luka yang tertutup perban di kening namja tampan itu. "Sungguh kau tak mengenali kami? Kau ingat di mana ini?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Akhh", rintihnya pelan memegang kepalanya.

"Hun, kau baik saja. Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter" ucap Suho penuh kekhawatiran. Suho hampir saja menekan nurse call disamping ranjang Sehun bila saja tangan Sehun tidak mencegahnya.

"Jangan! Jangan panggil dokter. Aku―"  
Sehun menutup wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Gwaenchana? Kenapa kau menangis Hun?", tanya Baekhyun mengguncang bahu Sehun.

"Aku―Aku... KENA KALIAN. Hahaha."

"Apa...?! APA!"

...  
... ...

"YA! OH SEHUN! Kau menipu kami?" Seru Baekhyun.

"Aiish dasar bayi. Aku khawatir padamu, Hun. Kupikir kau benar benar amnesia", ucap Kai menggebu. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kai benar benar kesal sekaligus lega.

"Hun, sungguh tidak apa? Kami khawatir takut kehilanganmu, uri maknae. Kau tak tau betapa cemasnya kami. Jangan bercanda seperti ini lagi nee?", ucap Xiumin menatap penuh kelegaan pada Sehun.

"Aku baik saja, Hyung. Maafkan Aku", jawab Sehun takut dan menundukkan kepala.

"Sudahlah, yang penting Sehun baik saja. Apa kau lapar? Mau makan apa? Atau hyung belikan bubble tea?", tanya Lay bersemangat.

Mata Sehun berbinar mendengar buble tea, dan segera mengangguk menerima tawaran Lay.  
"Rasa coklat, dua ya hyung"

"Iissh, seperti setahun tidak minum bubble tea saja. Kau sudah besar, ganti seleramu, Bayi!"

"Hmm"

"Hanya Hmm?"

"Kau mau aku bilang apa? Bukan kasihan padaku malah menggerutu seperti itu", rutuk Sehun kesal.

"Ya! Buat apa aku mengasihani bayi manja sepertimu, Albino!", jawab Kai tak kalah sengit.

"CUKUP! Tak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar? Ayo saling memafkan dan berpelukan!", perintah Suho melerai pertengkaran kedua maknaenya.

"Aiish hyung. Memangnya kami teletubies. Aku tidak mau berpelukan. Maafkan aku Hun. Aku tidak sungguh sungguh dengan ucapanku."  
Kai mendekat pada Sehun dan memeluk pundaknya.

"Aku tau hehe. Maafkan aku Jonginnie. Oh, Hyung?",panggil Sehun pada Suho.

"Ya? Ada apa Hun."

"Terakhir kuingat, aku berada di atap. Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Itu―..."

 _ **FlashbackOn**_

 _Kejadian yang tak disangka. Tiba tiba saja Rosery mengarahkan pistol ke tubuh Sehun bersiap menembakkan timah panas itu ke bagian perut Sehun.  
Dengan sigap Kapten Lee menembak Rosery mencegahnya mencelakai Sehun.  
Tubuh Rosery limbung dan dengan sengaja dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya terjun ke bawah.  
Dari belakang seseorang berhasil meraih tangan kiri sehun yang terjuntai lemah di punggung Rosery beberapa detik sebelum tubuhnya ikut terjun bersama Rosery._

 _HUN!_

 _BRUGHH_

 _Suho menjerit histeris memanggil Sehun, segera berlari ke tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di lantai. Diangkatnya kepala Sehun dan menyandarkan dalam pangkuannya. Darah merembes dari luka di kening Sehun akibat terbentur lantai.  
"Hun, hyung disini. Bertahanlah. Kau selamat."_

 _Kapten Lee segera memerintahkan anak buahnya turun mengamankan situasi, mengecek keadaan Rosery yang terjatuh dan berhasil di tahan Landing Pad sebelum menyentuh tanah.  
Suga dan Jin berlari mendekat memeriksa keadaan sehun dan namja muda yang terduduk dengan nafas memburu setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Sehun._

 _"Kenapa kau ada disini hah? Kau-"  
Kemarahan Suga lenyap saat dilihatnya tubuh tak sadarkan diri sang adik luruh ke lantai. Untunglah dengan sigap Suga menahan kepalanya sebelum membentur lantai._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Apa dia, mati?", tanya Sehun ragu.

"Rosery? Tidak. Kondisinya kritis. Kata dokter hanya keajaiban yang akan membuatnya hidup. Tadi sebelum Kau bangun Kapten Lee memberitahu kami.", jelas Suho.

"Kuharap dia mati", ucap Sehun lirih seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Dan, siapa penolongku hyung? Aku ingin mengenalnya. Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

"Dia di rumah sakit ini juga Hun, empat kamar dari sini. Kondisinya sedang sakit saat menyelamatkanmu. Kau ingin menemuinya? Hyung tanya dokter dulu ya?". Suho kembali akan menekan tombol nurse call, tapi sekali lagi Sehun melarangnya.

"Hyung aku tidak apa. Tidak bisakah aku langsung menemuinya. Ck, lagian hanya luka kecil", ucap Sehun meraba perban di keningnya. "Aiish, apa luka ini akan membekas? Gimana nasib wajah tampanku ini?"

Hyungdeul EXO hanya bisa menghela nafas prihatin, bukan pada luka di kening Sehun tapi pada kenarsisan Sehun.

* * *

"Sudah di minum obatnya?", tanya Suga pada sang adik yang masih tergeletak lemah d ranjang, meraba pelan keningnya. "Panas".

"Sudah. Aku tidak apa hyung. Ehm, Hyung, apa dia baik saja?"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi, ya artis itu Hyung!", jawab sang adik jengkel.

"Oh, hehe. Se-hun. Nama artis itu Sehun, dongsaengku. Dia baik saja, hanya luka kecil di keningnya. Dia memang hampir pingsan saat kau menyelamatkannya. Penculik itu memberinya obat Rohypnol sejenis penenang yang memberi efek melumpuhkan korbannya."  
Suga mengacak rambut sang adik dengan gemas melihatnya cemberut karena jengkel.

"Oya, tadi oemma kemari melihat kondisimu. Sekarang oemma sedang operasi jadi tak bisa menemanimu."

"Apa- oemma marah?"

"Padamu? Tidak, hanya jengkel", jawab Suga sekenanya.

"Ya, hyung itu sama saja"

"Tenanglah. Kau tau kan oemma? Dia tak mungkin marah padamu. Dialah yang paling mengerti dirimu. Seandainya kau cepat menemukan SOULMATE-mu, Kau tak akan sesakit ini."

"Ada saatnya nanti. Dan aku yakin itu tak akan lama lagi.", jawab sang adik menenangkan.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Suga segera bangkit dan membuka pintu.

" Oh, kau Suho Hyung. Silakan masuk."

"Apa aku menganggu?", tanya Suho.

"Tidak hyung. Kami senang kau kemari. Oh, Sehun-ssi, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

" , tolong panggil aku Sehun saja.", jawab Sehun. "Boleh aku bicara dengan adikmu, hyung?"

"Ah, tentu.", ucap Suga seraya mengantar Sehun ke kursi di samping ranjang sang adik yang nampak duduk menyambut.

"Apa kau baik saja?", tanya sehun kikuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Nee, aku baik saja."

"Aku sehun. Panggil aku Sehun hyung nee?"

"Namaku Jungkook. Panggil aku Kookie. Senang mengenalmu hyung", ucap sang namja seraya tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Aku berhutang nyawa padamu Kookie."

"Ah hyung. Lupakan. Aku tulus membantumu"

"Bila kau memerlukan sesuatu, katakan padaku. Aku siap membantumu."

"Yes! Sepertinya aku memerlukan bantuanmu sekarang, hyung" kata Kookie seraya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun.

Sehun nampak tergelak sesaat dan mengacungkan jempolnya tanda setuju.

"Hyung", panggil Kookie, meraih tangan Sehun dan mengenggamnya.  
"Kuburlah ingatan dan lukamu itu. Percayalah semua akan baik saja"

* * *

"Apa yang Kookie bisikkan padamu, Hun? Tanya Suho penasaran.

Mereka berdua telah menyelesaikan acara ramah tamah di ruang inap kookie, dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar Sehun.

"Penasaran? Kasih tau ngga ya?", goda sehun.

"Aiish, kau mulai lagi. Ayo katakan!"

Kookie memintaku memberinya foto bertanda tangan Wendy."

"Apa? Anak itu penggemar Red Velvet?"

"Bukan dia, tapi Suga hyung.", jawab Sehun tersenyum. "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Kurasa membuat candle light dinner untuk mereka berdua akan lebih mengasyikkan, ya kan hyung?"

"Ide yang sempurna. Kajja, masuk ke kamar. Kau harus istirahat"

==========rosery==========

Ruangan ini begitu sunyi namun kesenyapan ini pecah oleh suara alat medis yang berbunyi bersahutan. Sesosok namja tampan tertidur dengan sekujur tubuh dipenuhi alat medis. Matanya yang terpejam bergerak halus _._

 _Cinta itu letaknya di hati, tersembunyi, namun getarannya mampu mempengaruhi pikiran sekaligus mengendalikan tindakan. Cinta membangkitkan yang mati dan meniupkan kehidupan padanya.  
Tunggu aku Sehunnie..._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

Akhirnya selesai...

ZA sudah buat lanjutan ROSERY versi si anak ajaib KOOKIE, dengan judul **FATE TO SAVE YOU.**

Nanti ada di beberapa chapter **Sehun** dan **Rosery** kembali hadir di **FTSY**

Jangan lupa story ZA yang lain **DEVIL BESIDE YOU** dengan maincast Sehun.

ZA dah publish semua kisah itu di WATTPAD id MiracleZa dengan judul yang sama

Makasih


End file.
